Headbutt
'''Headbutt' is a physical attack used several times in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Goku uses headbutts several times in the series. Notably, he uses the attack combined with a reverse Kamehameha during his match against Tien Shinhan in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. He also uses a headbutt to defeat Piccolo and win 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. Hero performs headbutts earlier in the tournament, to defeat Yajirobe and later during his match against Yamcha.Dragon Ball episode 138, "The Mysterious Hero" Arale Norimaki uses it to defeat General Blue in Dragon Ball. She lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Arale uses this as part of her Ultimate Blast, Playing Pro-Wrestling. Her teacher Daigoro Kurigashira has a headbutt technique called Headbutt of Love, which he often uses to discipline misbehaving students. Krillin uses a headbutt to defeat Paul and impress his sister Mint, while he was at the Popo Poco Volcano village.Dragon Ball episode 131, "Walking Their Own Ways" Krillin later uses the technique against Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when he struggles to save Tommy and his sister from the monster.Dragon Ball Z episode 146, "Our Hero Awakes" It is one of his super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Gohan uses it as part of the "Leave My Daddy Alone!" technique he used against his uncle, Raditz. Chiaotzu uses it to send Guldo back to Hell while he was fighting him on King Kai's planet. Zarbon uses headbutts as part of his Monster's Impact technique. Frieza and Cell use a flying variant. Frieza uses this attack against Vegeta and later against Goku during their battle on Namek,Dragon Ball Z episode 100, "Gohan Returns" and Cell uses it against Super Saiyan Goku during the Cell Games. Both are able to use their Flying Headbutt technique in the ''Butōden'' video game series. Android 18 uses a flying headbutt during her battle against Vegeta on the Mountain Road after the latter tried to blast her with the Big Bang Attack. Shortly later, after Android 18 punched Vegeta hard in the face, Vegeta headbutts her in the gut, punches her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Ki Blast blowing up the mountain. Android 13 attacks Goku with a powerful headbutt in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! In the Babidi Saga, Vegeta uses it during his battle against Goku at the Rocky Canyon.Dragon Ball Z episode 230, "The Long Awaited Fight" He also uses the flying headbutt in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (when he attacks randomly) and Dragon Ball Z Arcade, and he uses headbutts as his grapple throw in the Butōden series. Goten uses it as part of his Assault! technique during the final of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament against Trunks. Gotenks, the fusion of Goten and Trunks, used this technique against Super Buu. He also uses a headbutt in his "Boar Attack" technique. Various other headbutts have been used in the series. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub uses this technique against Baby Vegeta, and Goku uses it against Omega Shenron. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques